spartanunscfandomcom-20200213-history
SPARTAN-III Alpha Company
Alpha Company was the first company of SPARTAN-IIIs, first initiated in 2531. It was succeeded by Beta Company in 2537. Background Alpha Company was the first company of Spartan-IIIs to be trained. This group originally had 497 trainees recruited between the ages of four, five and six years old, but only 300 of them became Spartan-III's.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 69 The children were orphaned by Covenant attacks on various colonies such as Jericho VII, Harvest, Biko, and Eridanus II. When they were found, all of them joined to exact revenge on the Covenant. From the moment they arrived on the planet Onyx, they were tested. That night they were instructed to paradrop to the designated pickup location.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 71 They then began their training at Camp Currahee on Onyx instructed by Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose, a SPARTAN-II, on December 27, 2531.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 67 They went active in November of 2536 after they "graduated." They also fought during the Insurrection of Mamore, participated at the Battle of New Constantinople, the battle Bonanza Asteroid Belt, and the Far-gone Colony Platforms, along with 6 other engagements.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 81 However, nearly every single one of them died during Operation: PROMETHEUS, although they destroyed a massive Covenant shipyard in the process.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 88 Before Operation: PROMETHEUS however, Kurt and Mendez hand-picked an unknown number of candidates that stood out from the rest and removed them from the company, assigning them to other units. They were also issued with more advanced equipment such as Mjolnir Armor to make their battlefield prowess comparable to that of the SPARTAN-IIs. These individuals included Emile-A239, Carter-A259 and Jun-A266, but their overall number is unknown. These Spartans served in special operations units such as Noble Team, alongside candidates originally removed from Beta Company.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24040 Bungie.net: Communique from Kurt to Mendez] Individuals who failed to pass training became drill instructors for Beta Company; these washouts were particularly ruthless to the trainees, due to their regrets of not passing the test for the original Alpha Company.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Chapter 9, page 89: There were 418 candidates, and only three hundred slots. Not all of them could be Spartans. Operational History The Operational History of Alpha Company has been marked by success and tragedy. Many of the operations undertaken by the soldiers were suicide missions, but were listed as successes by the UNSC. 2536 - 2537 *Alpha Company is activated. *Alpha Company quells Insurrection at Mamore - Success. *The Battle of New Constantinople - Success. *Operations in the Bonanza Asteroid Belt - Success. *Battle for the Far-gone colony platforms *Six other successful unnamed battles in which Alpha Company participated.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pages 81-83 *July 27, 2537 - August 2, 2537 - Operation: PROMETHEUS - Success, all participants confirmed KIA.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pages 83-88 Operation: PROMETHEUS The SPARTAN-IIIs were sent to the Covenant-controlled asteroid K7-49 to disable as many reactors possible so that the liquid contents of the facility would solidify and permanently clog their capacity to produce the metal. Initial resistance to the Spartans were light, and they managed to disable two reactors before the Covenant could properly arrange a proper counterforce. The counterforce was neutralized, and the Spartans managed to destroy 13 more reactors. By then, Covenant had sent in a massive army from orbit and the Spartans were cut off from their extraction craft. PROMETHEUS was a bitter-sweet success, the facility was permanently disabled, but all participating members of Alpha Company were killed in action. Known Members *'Team Wolf Pack' **Robert-A057 - KIA **Shane-A112 - KIA **Jane-A203 - KIA *Unknown **Danielle-A327 - Retired after being reassigned and active, leading the SPARTAN-IV and Freelancer programs **Kai-A019 - KIA **Emile-A239 - KIA **Carter-A259 - KIA **Jun-A266 - Active, leading the SPARTAN-IV program **Kevin-A282 - Unknown **Thom-A293 - KIA **Rosenda-A344 - Unknown Sources ru:Спартанцы-III_рота_Альфа